Vampiric Pulses Serie : TRILOGY
by monochromeinspiration
Summary: A love story full of M rated stuff! Three Chapters BONUS SEQUEL - Kaname x Yuuki Limited Edition
1. The Forbidden Love

**Hello there dear readers! I wrote this chapter when I was about to begin my exam week xD Unfortunately, a lot of things happened in which I could find a proper time to uplaod it. I expect you to read and enjoy my fic. This is my first time writing about Vampire Knight. The thing is that I got really inspired by reading some fics of them, so I decided to try out how it will come out...ohh well, There's already 2 chapters of it, the 3rd one is under construction x] So hope you guys like it.**

**P.S: THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON, please be gentle with me haha~ .**

**JXJ: I must say that it's been a long time since you posted something.**

**Mai: It must be because I was busy with studies! =.=**

**JXJ: It's summer break Baka...Post another fic , the one of GX...I can't wait to read that one!**

**Mai: Hai! Hai~! xD I'll do it for sure ;)**

**JXJ: Good!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Oh My God!" screamed Yuki, "it's horrible! ...I can't stand it...too scary!"

She was talking with Kaname when a big lightening hit the ground outside their mansion. She hid herself under her bed while her 5-years-old-body was trembling.

"What's wrong Yuki? You don't have to be afraid...I'm here...you know that I'll protect you with my life, my most precious princess." said Kaname as he kneeled and opened his arms towards Yuki.

"But...but...I don't like it when there is a storm...I hate rainy days!" mumbled Yuki under her bed.

"I know Yuki, but you are a lady, and a lady must be brave and rust her knight. Don't you think?" asked kaname as he helped Yuki come out from her hidden place.

Yuki hurried into his arms and hugged him tightly while crying. Her beloved brother lifted her up and sat her on the couch.

"You did great Yuki! I'm proud of you. But there's no need to cry...I'm here..." said greatly Kaname.

Then he approached his face closer, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. After realizing a warm touch on her skin, Yuki hurried to smile and kissed her brother on the cheek.

Surprised, Kaname narrowed his eyes and grinned as he was patting Yuki's head.

'She is too cute...' thought the 10-year-old boy.

When Kaname wanted to get out of her room after he calmed her, he felt something grabbing the sleeve if his shirt. It was Yuki holding him from behind, giving an irresistible look to her brother. Her watering eyes looking at Kaname as she said:

"Kaname-...Kaname onii-sama...don't leave me alone...onegai!"

As she sais those words, he couldn't resist the look so he replied trying to suppress his need to hug her.

"Yuki...I won't leave, but you must sleep, it's already dawn...rest and I'll stay until you fall asleep."

She nodded and went under the covers. Kaname sat beside her and began to caress her fluffu long hair.

"Um...Onii-sama...um...I'm...I'm thirsty...before I sleep...can I..."said shyly the little girl.

Kaname saw that his little sister's fangscame out already, hecouldn't go to the kitchen now because of the first sun rays of the day. So he just laid on the bed beside her and stretched his white neck.

"Go ahead Yuki, drink my blood, you can drink until you're satisfied, it's normal to be this thirsty after a long night without eating..."

As these words were told, automatically the thirsty maiden moved from her place and got up on Kaname's body. Her fangs pierced the white skin letting to waist a drop yet became a trail of ruby coloured liquid from the bite.

"Yuki...slow down...slowly...yes, I know...like that...yes..." said Kaname "Good, good girl."

Yuki got up, satisfied from drinking. Her bloody red orbs looking right at Kaname's smiling face as Yuki wiped out the remaining blood on her mouth.

"Thank you Kaname onii-sama...thank you a lot!" she said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

'Sorry Yuki...You're so cute I can't resist anymore.' Thought the boy.

Without a word, he lifted Yuki from his body and laid her on the couch. Yuki couldn't say a word; she was so fascinated by her brother's posture and face that her voice went out.

It was Kaname's turn to be up above her, he tangled one of her messy locks of hair as he held her left wrist with his right hand.

"How come you're the only creature whose heart is pure to the point of giving your life in exchange of one poor and lame person?" asked Kaname as his eyes began to glow red in the dark. (The windows were hidden by the curtains.)

Snapped out from her imagination, the little girl replied with some hesitation. Kaname onii-sama...I don't know what you mean."

The boy smiled and whispered closer to her ear:

"You don't have to answer my question ...I'm only talking to myself.

Yuki could feel her brother's breath upon her neck; she understood instinctively and stretched her neck to the side waiting for her brother's fangs to sink in. However, instead of fangs, Kaname put a sweet kiss on her skin and told her he won't but his precious queen.

"Yuki...When you'll be older, I'll tell you my secret." Whispered Kaname as he got up and went to sit to his initial place.

"Now sleep...Yuki..."

**† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † ****† † † †**

"Yuki...Yuki...My sweet Yuki...wake up my beloved..."

As Kaname told these words, Yuki woke up with surprise. Kaname was beside her.

'Was it a dream or a memory from the past?' Thought the 17-year-old girl.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Asked Kaname

"Um...Kaname...onii-sama...I dreamt of us when we were young..." Replied Yuki.

Kaname, yet the 22-year-old version, widened his eyes, recalling the past.

"Oh, is that so...what memory did you dream of?" Grinned the full grown vampire.

"Um...well, you see...um...the one when it was rainy and stormy..."mumbled the girl.

"Oh! This one! Yes I remember. You were so scared of the thunder..." said Kaname as he hugged tightly Yuki against his chest.

"Yes...But remember the last thing you told me before I fell asleep?" asked the curious lady.

"Of course I do Yuki, I remember every tiny thing about you and every precious moment spent in your company." Replied Kaname.

"Um...well, isn't it time for me to know your secret?" said Yuki.

"About that Yuki...Want to really know?" asked Kaname.

She nodded, as she looked at her brother with affection and said.

"Yes, I do. I hope you tell me!"

"Okay...But first I want to say that I'll love you no matter what the case will be when you'll know." Said Kaname.

"I'm sure my feelings won't change, so just tell me!" replied Yuki with a whole hearted smile.

"Yuki...actually, I'm not your real brother...truth to be told, I'm your ancestor, Rido kidnapped your true brother when he was still a baby and gave him as a sacrifice for my reincarnation, hoping that I would join him with that crazy dream of his. But I rejected his offer and replaced your brother and son of your late parents...Sorry, Yuki...I'm sorry I couldn't protect them and you especially. You're my treasure...my beloved." Revealed Kaname.

・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━

**DUN DUN DUN DUN~!**

**So How was my first try, huh? Lemon-aded! xD**

**JXJ: Okay now, I get it. Now upload the GX fics DAMN IT!**

**Mai: Umm...You don't wanna see the 2nd Chappie of this fic? o.o**

**JXJ: Hell NOOO I want Judai x Johan!**

**Mai: Okay , okay, okay now...I'll upload the GX fic after I'm done with it xD I promise so don't cry ne! =]**

**JXJ: YES! YES! YESSSSSSHHHH! FINALLY! I'll get to read it hahahahaha! Upload!Upload!Upload!Upload!**

**Mai: = =''...You're overdoing it dear...**

**JXJ: Σ（・□・；）...Uhm! Oh..yeah..okay...**

**-So please guys~ I need reviews! That will encourage me to post more chappies! I know I'm naughty! xD**

**JXJ: Yeah...You ARE! And amazingly aware of it...it's surprising..**

**Mai: *glares at JXJ***

**JXJ: ...**


	2. Lustful Desires

**Okay~ guys! Here's the 2nd Chappie! x] Now we TALK! There's an extremly detailed straight LEMON between Yuki & Kaname... I thank you for your reviews. I decided to keep it a 3 chapters fic and get to work on others but not necessarily VK...so yeah, there will be no further chapters after the 3rd one so be prepared! ^^ **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Previously in chapter #1:

_[ "Um...well, isn't it time for me to know your secret?" said Yuki._

_"About that Yuki...Want to really know?" asked Kaname._

_She nodded, as she looked at her brother with affection and said._

_"Yes, I do. I hope you tell me!"_

_"Okay...But first I want to say that I'll love you no matter what the case will be when you'll know." Said Kaname._

_"I'm sure my feelings won't change, so just tell me!" replied Yuki with a whole hearted smile._

_"Yuki...actually, I'm not your real brother...truth to be told, I'm your ancestor, Rido kidnapped your true brother when he was still a baby and gave him as a sacrifice for my reincarnation, hoping that I would join him with that crazy dream of his. But I rejected his offer and replaced your brother and son of your late parents...Sorry, Yuki...I'm sorry I couldn't protect them and you especially. You're my treasure...my beloved." Revealed Kaname. ]_

**† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † **

Yuki, astonished, stayed silent for a long moment.

Kaname waited her reply, knowing it will end their relationship. But still continued.

"So...I won't force you, if you want to part ways, I'll fully understand. Because I betrayed your feelings and lied to yo-..."

Yuki stopped him with a deep kiss, letting her lips crush onto his with passion. Kaname stunned and pushed her back gently, trying to suppress his need to kiss her one more time, and said.

"Yuki! Wait...I don't understand...Aren't you mad at me? After all, I did horrible things to you..."

Yuki replied.

"I don't care...You're my onii-sama, nothing changed about you ever since I met you. So you're my real brother to me...and I thank you for being so gentle with me and not leaving me behind. And did you really think I'm going to let you all alone, suffering in agony?"

Kaname widened his eyes as these words were told from his sweet princess's lips. Then he just kissed her automatically pushing her back to lay in her bed and holding her hands by one of his, letting his other one unbutton his shirt slowly as licked Yuki's bottom lips begging for entrance. As Yuki opened her mouth, Kaname's tongue entered, made contact with Yuki's and explored it. Then Yuki helped her "brother" to undress him from his shirt. She felt hot and began to push on Kaname's bulge yet formed from his arousal. She succeeded to untie one of her hands to slide it down, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Kaname broke the long kiss and stood from the bed to remove his pants. Kaname's eyes were wondering all over Yuki's body, making him feel hotter. Yuki stood on her knees on the bed and began to stray her hand all over Kaname's chest, from the top to the bottom. As Yuki slowly brought down her fingers to his navel, Kaname felt the cold running and dancing in every touch she made. The chill brought up from it ran through his spine. At the feeling, Kaname laid Yuki on the back and undressed her. First, beast-fully, but after, slowly as if he wanted to let the taste of it last as much as it could. He began to remove her night dress from her shoulders, and then it led place to a clear view of her breasts covered by her sexy embroidered red lingerie. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand and massaged it. When her lingerie – even if it was alluring enough – became a nuisance, he pulled it off as Yuki moaned. Then he brought his face closer and licked the other breast left, rounding his tongue around it and then sucking it repeatedly. Yuki embraced her "brother" and kissed his forehead as she moaned, begging for more.

"Ah...Ah...Kaname onii-sam-...Ahhh~!" moaned Yuki.

Kaname stopped and said:

"Call my name Yuki...more...more...call my name..."

Then as he told her his request, he went down kissing her all over and moving his hands stuck on her forms until her hips, letting the night dress fall on the floor. He glanced at her when arrived at her panties. Yuki, feeling hot and weak already, pushed Kaname's head to the bottom, as a reply. After, he removed her panties as he kissed her thighs slowly then he licked one of his fingers and entered it in her heat making her moan in pleasure and begging for more. He noticed that she was wet but not enough to enter her fully with his thing. Then he inserted the second one. After some throbs, he entered the third one in an easy way. Yuki was in a pure madness. She wanted more so she took Kaname's wrist and pushed it more into her, so that the fingers sink deeper but in vain. She groaned more and said.

"Kana-...Kaname...Kaname...A-ah...Please...I want more...Ah...It's intoxicating!"

Kaname answered.

"Just wait a little bit more my princess; I'll make you feel much more pleased than anyone else."

But Yuki didn't listen and stood to remove Kaname's underwear then looked up to see his eyes becoming red glowing at the scene. Kaname couldn't stand seeing Yuki suck on his thing, so he just surrendered to her request and removed his underwear while Yuki watched as she touched herself. But then, Kaname slapped her hand away saying:

"Enough! I'll make you feel good, you won't touch yourself, and I'm here to satisfy you...YOU are and will always be my mate! So let me do you!"

Yuki saw the lust in Kaname's eyes and begged more and moaned more for his yet-big-thing.

She placed herself more comfortably in the bed and so Kaname did also. Placed on top of her he kissed her deeply, bringing his kissed to her neck. Yuki understood then stretched her neck wider. Kaname said.

"I love you."

Then sank his fangs deeply into her white skin letting a glittering crimson liquid escape from his bite. As he drank her blood, he thrust into her in a forceful way so that she won't feel pain eternally. Yuki moaned loudly in ecstasy, gripping Kaname's back with her arms, scratching his back-shoulders with her nails.

He thrust more and more into her while Yuki cried out his name. He thrust until his dick's end crashed repeatedly on her G-spot.

"Ah...A-ah...Kaname-! More! More! I want it deeper!" Cried Yuki.

Kaname said:

"Yuki, you don't have to tell me what to do...I'll punish you for what you just said you naughty girl. You must do as I say!"

Yuki didn't say a word, waiting for her punishment with more pleasure in her eyes.

"You're so amazing my little flower...You're so wet inside, like a virgin." Heated up Kaname.

Yuki stopped him from talking any longer, she began licking his neck and moan even more sensually into his ear so that Kaname's arousal would increase. He thrust faster, in and out, in and out, letting a groan in every entrance he made into her.

"Kaname! Kana-me! I'm coming! I'm co-m-ming-!" cried with pleasure Yuki.

"Hold on a little more Yuki. You mustn't! Until I tell you to! Understand?" Replied Kaname while doing the same thing but harder than before.

"Ngh..." Moaned Yuki while grabbing by force Kaname's shoulders with her thin fingers.

"You can come for me now my sweet Yuki...I'm coming too!" said Kaname.

"You can come inside me! It doesn't matter...I-I'm c-coming-!" cried Yuki.

When Kaname released his load inside her, Yuki froze by her orgasm. He gave her so much pleasure that she saw rainbows illuminate the room and draw a curve from her orgasm. She felt her body faint in the air and become one with nature. The smallest parcels of her skin shivered from happiness and so her soul tasted the infinity and touched Heaven. Kaname collapsed beside her while a satisfying feeling invaded his face. He looked into Yuki's eyes as a way to ask her if she was alright, she smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Kaname hugged her tight and heard Yuki say:

" I hope we could complete our family...I'm ready to be the mother of your future children...Kaname onii-sama."

Kaname smiled and replied:

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful caring mother Yuki. I can't wait to see you with our first baby in your arms. And of course, I'll do my best to be a father who can help his child in any way possible...I promise you this."

Yuki fell asleep while listening to his last words. And Kaname covered themselves with the beds velvet sheets and also fell into a deep sleep.

・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━ ・‥━━━

**So! Did this turn of events attracted your attention? x] **

**Pretty HARD you'd say huh? =-)**

**Well, I guess I got gratefully inspired by my dear firend JXJ xD so yeah~ as a reward for my HARD work, leave me reviews plz~ **

**I'll be done with the 3rd Chappie this week or the next so stay tuned! xD**


	3. Moon Beams

**Now GUYS! That took a while to get this chapter posted here. I sincerely apologize for those who were waiting impatiently for the LAST (-ish) CHAPTER of this TRILOGY. You see...I finally got a month of VACATIONS! SO YEAH! Enjoy reading it~. And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Previously in chapter #2:

_[ "When Kaname released his load inside her, Yuki froze by her orgasm. He gave her so much pleasure that she saw rainbows illuminate the room and draw a curve from her orgasm. She felt her body faint in the air and become one with nature. The smallest parcels of her skin shivered from happiness and so her soul tasted the infinity and touched Heaven. Kaname collapsed beside her while a satisfying feeling invaded his face. He looked into Yuki's eyes as a way to ask her if she was alright, she smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Kaname hugged her tight and heard Yuki say:_

_" I hope we could complete our family...I'm ready to be the mother of your future children...Kaname onii-sama."_

_Kaname smiled and replied:_

_"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful caring mother Yuki. I can't wait to see you with our first baby in your arms. And of course, I'll do my best to be a father who can help his child in any way possible...I promise you this."_

_Yuki fell asleep while listening to his last words. And Kaname covered themselves with the beds velvet sheets and also fell into a deep sleep." __]_

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Yuuki's been upset the whole night. All was Kaname's fault. He had some business to attend to with the council. He left since a month now. He ordered Hanabusa before he went to look after Yuuki and the baby. But the thing is that Yuuki was in need of blood, not anyone's blood, but Kaname's. She was thirty and she could only bear with it a bit more around a week or so. She went to see her child playing in his room. She opened the door gently and entered the room with a big smile on her face and a hand on her round-shaped belly. She wanted a change of pace. So she called her son out.

"Akira dear... Why don't you come with me and play outside? It feels nice outside. I can play with you if you want." Said cheerfully Yuuki.

The child stopped every movement and looked at his mother while running over to her with a wide smile on his face.

"Mommy! Really? Can I play with you today? You're not sick again..."

Yuuki smiled back as she patted his head. She was feeling more at ease because of her son's happiness.

"I am feeling fine my dear. Shall we go? Let's play with the snow then...we'll make a big snowman and we will decorate it with the help of Hanabusa-sempai. You okay with that?" Asked Yuuki.

Akira laughed brightly. He has the eyes and the smile of his mother. All the rest is taken from his Father.

"Un!" Replied Akira.

As he was hugging his mother's leg, Hanabusa entered the room.

"Yuuki-sama...I'm afraid that you can't go out. The chances that you might catch a cold are very high. Plus, if I let you go out, Kaname-sama will make grilled meat out of me. Err-, I mean...I'll take Akira-sama out and I'll take care of him and you just have to rest a-" Said Hanabusa.

Yuuki didn't let him finish his line as if she completely ignored him. Taking Akira out, she said to Hanabusa:

"Hanabusa-sempai, let's go. I'll put on some clothes and you'll be here anyways to look after us like Kaname onii-sama told you to. So follow us." Insisted Yuuki.

Yuuki took Akira with her downstairs and begun to dress him up with a warm brown coat, a white scarf and red gloves while making sure there aren't any corners where the cold might enter. Then she began to dress herself up when Hanabusa came running from upstairs with a worried and panicked look.

"Yuuki-sama,...umm...please...hear my request and listen to what I say. It's for your own good and for the baby's sake too-" Asked Hanabusa.

Yuuki still ingnored him even though she heard him. She was just teasing him because he annoyed her a bit.

"I won't change my mind. I need to breathe air too. Like I said, you should follow us if you really want me safe." Replied Yuuki cunningly.

Hanabusa scratched the back of his head thinking about how Kaname will punish him this time again. Yuuki chuckled and opened the front door to go outside. Akira ran quickly near a bench facing a little path also covered in snow at the right of the mansion.

"Don't go too far where I can't see you Akira!" Shouted Yuuki.

Hanabusa was still dressing up to go outside while mumbling and pouting by himself.

'Kaname-sama will surely kill me this time...ahhh...' Thought Hanabusa.

Akira ran over to his mother and took her by the hand then dragged her to the place he chose to make the snowman.

"Hurry up Mommy! Let's make a huuuuge snowman!" Said Akira.

Yuuki smiled at him while making sure the baby inside her is safe.

"I understand dear. Let's do it then." Replied Yuuki.

The first part they made was the big belly of the snow man. Hanabusa helped obviously with the other parts to ensemble together because of Yuuki's fatigue. Akira had snow all over his face while playing snowball fight with them, until Yuuki wanted to go search for some decorations for the incomplete snowman. Hanabusa thought that it was too straining for her weak body so he went instead.

The full moon was above their heads and it made the snow sparkle in a silver shade, as if it was tons of tiny crystals. It was the first time Akira saw this magical scenery. Yuuki went by his side leaned and said:

"Now look Akira...this is the full moon's magic. When you feel lonely or sad, the moon will always be here for you, to look after you like your father and I do. Every time you need comfort when we're not here, just look above you and the full moon's magic will appear before you."

Akira's yet widened eyes reflected the sparkles on the snow. He was astonished by it. He nodded with his mouth wide open. Yuuki chuckled and patted Akira's head again.

"Good boy, good boy!"

But then, she sensed danger coming from that small path near the Mansion. Hanabusa was still searching for woods and such in the forest. He was far, but he also sensed danger. He went running over where Yuuki and Akira were.

Yuuki took Akira and placed him behind her.

"Mommy...W-what's wrong?" Asked Akira.

Yuuki placed herself in front of the path and narrowed her eyes.

"Akira dear...when I give you the signal, you must run straight home and lock the door after you...You hear me?" Replied Yuuki.

Akira, confused, nodded in a daze and began to worry. He also felt something dangerous coming from that direction.

"B-but...I'll have to leave you...Mommy! You have to come with me...I'll call uncle Hanabusa to save us!" Quivered Akira.

Yuuki became more alert because of the danger approaching.

"I can't let you go anywhere but the Mansion...You have to listen to me Akira." Said Yuuki while turning her head to his side without breaking eye contact with the silhouette that began to show off from the dark.

Akira was trembling, but he didn't want to let his mother like this. So he took his courage with two hands and placed himself in front of her his back facing her and his arms stretching over both sides. Still trembling though.

Yuuki widened her eyes at image of her child protecting her. He reminded her of her beloved Kaname. She chuckled.

"No! I won't go anywhere where you aren't Mommy! I'll protect you because I made a promise to Daddy to take care of you while he is not here." Shouted Akira in fear.

She took her child in her arms from behind and held him tight for a second. But then, the dangerous guy showed his face already and was walking towards them with a grin on his face. Yuuki saw Hanabusa running towards them too. She gave him Akira.

"Hanabusa-sempai! Take Akira to the Mansion now! Said Yuuki while kissing her child's forehead and smiling at him brightly."You are my son dear and as a mother, I have to fulfil my duty...I love you and don't ever forget it. If anything happens to me, I'll be the moon watching over you "

Hanabusa finally spoke.

"You're the one who will take him home, I'll take him as my opponent, and you still are weak. You must think about the baby! I won't let you fight at this state you're in! Let me at least do my duty as Kaname-sama ordered it."

Yuuki blinked three times in confusion, looking at Hanabusa's serious face and Akira's teary eyes. She had nothing else to say. She only nodded and took Akira in her arms and went toward's the Mansion's direction. But then, Hanabusa wasn't paying attention to the guy, instead he was watching Yuuki and her child return home. Byt that time, the man already passed the blonde vampire and headed towards the others.

"OH SHIT! LOOK OUT!" Shouted Hanabusa.

When Yuuki turned back to glance behind, she automatically reversed back to shield Akira from the attack. Hanabusa froze instantly the vampire by his powers and broke him. But it was already too late. Yuuki was bleading from her back. Fortunately, the baby wasn't harmed nor Akira who was crying while clenching to his mother's dress.

Her thirst for Kaname's blood invaded her body and soul. She fainted.

"Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-sama! Wake up! I'll treat you immediately...just open your eyes." Cried Hanabusa out loud.

Suddenly, Kaname appeared in front of them, taking Yuuki bridal style to their room followed by Hanabusa and Akira.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

**OH GAWD! I finally was able to post this chapter...BUT! It's not as adventurous as the past ones...:/**

**Just too bad...BUT! And I still say BUT! There's a BONUS CHAPPIE for you guys that's coming up soon!**

**I ASSURE YOU THAT THE 4TH BONUS CHAPTER WILL SATISFY YOUR THIRST FOR STRAIGHT LEMON (I just love saying it this way. Muahahaha!)**

**This 3RD chapter was more of the cute kind. I thought it would be kinda cool to put on some cuteness in the story 'cuz it's talking about kids.**

**So...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YUUKI NOW THAT KANAME APPEARED? And...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE POOR HANABUSA?**

**Just stay tuned, review, and you'll see~...Hehee**


	4. The Count's Empire BONUS

**OK GUYS! I uploaded the BONUS Chapter. I know, I waited a long time to uplaod it, but I needed more reviews to do so. So "please forgive me" those who waited patiently and also "a BIG thank you for your support."**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Previously in chapter #3:_

_[ "Hanabusa finally spoke._

_"You're the one who will take him home, I'll take him as my opponent, and you still are weak. You must think about the baby! I won't let you fight at this state you're in! Let me at least do my duty as Kaname-sama ordered it."_

_Yuuki blinked three times in confusion, looking at Hanabusa's serious face and Akira's teary eyes. She had nothing else to say. She only nodded and took Akira in her arms and went toward's the Mansion's direction. But then, Hanabusa wasn't paying attention to the guy, instead he was watching Yuuki and her child return home. Byt that time, the man already passed the blonde vampire and headed towards the others._

_"OH SHIT! LOOK OUT!" Shouted Hanabusa._

_When Yuuki turned back to glance behind, she automatically reversed back to shield Akira from the attack. Hanabusa froze instantly the vampire by his powers and broke him. But it was already too late. Yuuki was bleading from her back. Fortunately, the baby wasn't harmed nor Akira who was crying while clenching to his mother's dress._

_Her thirst for Kaname's blood invaded her body and soul. She fainted._

_"Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-sama! Wake up! I'll treat you immediately...just open your eyes." Cried Hanabusa out loud._

_Suddenly, Kaname appeared in front of them, taking Yuuki bridal style to their room followed by Hanabusa and Akira." ]_

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

He was a fine man, always here for her; a true gentleman who was her savior. That's what she always thought and what she still thinks…

She woke up from her slumber. She felt someone licking her back. She felt dizzy for a moment. Then realized it was Kaname who's healing her wounds.

Akira was sleeping soundly next to her in a fetus position. She smiled as she stroked his hair backward so she can see his face.

A voice sounded.

"Stay still, I need to properly heal you."

She talked.

"Kaname…When did you return?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here in time to protect you three…You made me worry to death. If something even worse had happened to you, I would have gone mad…"

"Thank you for saving me...again…"

"You should rest. It's only been a minute I gave you my blood. What's important is your safety…for the three of you." said Kaname.

She turned around with ease since the wound closed already and faced those glaring ruby eyes that glowed in the dark. She knew she worried him.

"I'm sorry…I shall accept your punishment."

Kaname broke the small silence that was building up.

"Isn't it because you wanted to be punished that you disobeyed me?"

She chuckled.

"Maybe…"

Kaname let a sigh out.

She heard a noise coming from the living room downstairs.

"Who's this?"

"A member of the council…he came to discuss a matter with me." replied Kaname.

She nodded slowly. She felt a kiss on her forehead as she began to fall asleep.

"Akira!"

Yuuki woke up with worried eyes.

Kaname was working next door with the member of the council. He rushed to their room hoping everything's okay.

"Kaname! Where's Akira? Is he alright? "

"Yuuki…Akira's fine, he's sleeping in his room. Now calm down. You had a bad dream that's all. Now everything's alright."

Yuuki stared at him with caring eyes, caressing his left cheek.

"I'm alright now…I just feel…hungry. I-..!"

She felt a striking pain hit her down below. She knew it was time for the baby to come.

"Kana…me- Call Seiren! Hurry! "

He called Seiren. She came out of nowhere, as always, and glanced at Yuuki's state.

She faced Kaname and began to prepare her tools.

"I already brought her here while you were unconscious. Just to see if the baby is alright. It seems like you'll give birth now…"

"Kaname-sama, I would like you to leave the room for the duration of the process. It is very important. Please precede this way." said Seiren while leading him to the door.

"I understand." said Kaname while closing the door behind him.

She was in so much pain that she let her fangs out due to her loss of control over her instincts.

She wanted blood, Kaname's blood. It was the first time she wanted to rip his throat so hard. She bore with her thirst and pain since Seiren shot her with morphine.

Kaname was waiting outside the room, listening to her cries and frowning. Akira came to his dad with a worried look on his face.

"Daddy...is Mommy alright?"

Kaname looked at him for a second and kneeled to grab him by the shoulders.

"Yes, your sister is also going to be born soon, so if you want to make mommy happy, you have to wait patiently with me"

"Un! I understand...But I couldn't protect mommy before…it's all my fault…I'm not strong enough…I'm sorry daddy!" cried Akira as he clung to his father.

"It's not your fault, love." said Kaname while ruffling his hair.

Yuuki was holding her breath with so much pain while letting hushed screams out.

Kaname listened to her cries turning into heavy breaths. After that, came a long silence then baby's screams. He opened the door with a relieved face.

Kaname took the little girl and placed her into Yuuki's arms.

"Akira…you're a big brother now. You must protect your newborn sister from now on. Okay?"

"I'm grateful to you, Seiren. Thank you again. You may leave." expressed Kaname.

"It was a pleasure Kaname-sama. I'll wait for your orders." said Seiren as she flew somewhere unknown.

(4 years later)

Rei grew up to be a cute daughter and little sister. She had the lips of her mother and the eyes of her father. That morning, she couldn't sleep alone, so she sneaked out of her room and went to her brother's. With her bunny plush and her white dress, she climbed her brother's bed and found a way under the covers until she could reach her brother's chest. Snuggled and while holding his shirt, she fell asleep. Akira patted her head, brought her closer to him and fell asleep too.

Yuuki opened the door and put the covers on them properly then kissed them on the forehead. Kaname appeared at the door and stared at her as to call her out. Yuuki closed the door and followed Kaname.

"She reminds me of you." he said.

Yuuki chuckled.

"They are adorable."

"You also were…and still are." said Kaname.

She chuckled again.

"I thought that you'd be extremely busy after you had a second child…I didn't think you'd become so stable so soon…" said Kaname.

"Kaname…"

"You're a good mother."

Yuuki blushed.

"Kaname's compliment is making me feel shy!"

Kaname brings his hand to her cheek and comes closer.

"However…in my eyes, you are simply a woman, not a mother…you will always be my Yuuki."

As he says those tempting words, he kisses her neck and unlaces her dress from behind. He undresses her completely, leaving the dress on the floor. Leads her in front of the bed but doesn't lay her on it. She grabs the wooden pillars on both sides of the bed as a support. Still enjoying teasing her, he pulls her bra in an erotic way and begins to suck her nipples. Touching them delicately by the tips of his fingers.

She moans.

His other free hand goes under her panties.

Looks like she's already wet.

"Kaname…no…stop…You'll wake up the kids." shivered Yuuki.

He removed his fingers from there, now drizzling with that juice.

"What's wrong with that? ...You've already become like this." grinned Kaname.

While licking those fingers, he adds:

"How many times do you think I've embraced you?" he said while watching her aroused state.

He unbuttons his pants and as he pulls down her panties, he starts thrusting his fingers again and again into her.

"No matter how many times we've done it in bed …" halted Kaname.

He pulled her thigh against his side, letting her stand on only one foot.

He continues.

"You actually prefer it THIS WAY!" He entered her with such force…"Right?"

Yuuki gasps and let herself dive into the bed.

"Ahhh-...HHH!" she cries.

Kaname takes her other leg to his other side. Now that he's between her legs and open to every sensation, he continues his thrusting over and over.

Kaname stares at her as if he's looking at his pray with his crimson eyes.

"Not a bad expression, Yuuki…"

Yuuki's mind is completely blank. She loves it and he knows it too.

"Kaname-..!"

He keeps accelerating the rhythm every minute. Pulling and pushing. Pulling and pushing again and again, without an end. He leans towards her kissing her and trying to fray a path with his tongue into her mouth.

She kept moaning and moaning in his mouth until she came.

Kaname's not finished yet. He lifts her up for a better position and thrusts into her with a scary pace. While doing so, he bites her sucking her blood, not letting any of it to waste.

She felt like breaking apart when he released his load in her with a frightening intensity.

Fatigued, they embraced each other and slept.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

**OKAY! So how was it? Please tell me about it in the reviews section!**

**OF COURSE! There's a SEQUEL that talks about HANABUSA! NO, I didn't forget about him!**

**Don't worry :) It's a rather fun time sequel I would say since it talks about Hanabusa...Duh!.**

**So stay tuned! And keep supporting me like you always do! I'll come up with more Fics later on. :3**

**This is not the end! SEQUEL TIME waiting for your reviews of this BONUS CHAPTER!**


End file.
